Fan Girls
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: Oneshot! Sora and Riku had to deal with a lot of rumors since they came home, but this, this one seriously took the cake. Sora/Kairi and mentions of Riku/Selphie, Riku/Other


**_Fan Girls_**

Ever since Sora and Riku got home they had been hailed as heroes and were treated almost like celebrities in every way, shape and form.

Like celebrities, they could barely go places without people asking them questions about their adventures or wanting an autograph, or having people scream at them and nearly faint. Some people would go as far as to start rumors about them, which could be harmful from time to time. Sora had not been impressed with the article someone wrote saying that Kairi was dating both of them and they were ok with it. In fact, he had threatened to go and use his firaga spells and burn down the tabloid that had printed it with the rather ridiculously photoshoped picture of Kairi with both him and Riku.

Kairi too though, was treated differently. The girls glared at her in the halls, jealous of who she was and who her friends were. The guys flirted with her terribly before, but now they seemed to drool from afar, afraid to get on either Riku or Sora's bad side.

In all fairness to these guys, Sora had actually beat up one guy who tried to force himself onto Kairi, so they learned to stay back.

Still, the three ignored the rumors, stares and whispers that followed them everywhere. Riku often took advantage of the fact that many girls liked him and had started serial dating recently, but Sora only had eyes for Kairi, and everyone knew it. So when some students stumbled across them kissing by her locker one day, no one was really surprised.

But compared to all of the rumors and all of the stares they got, none would ever top this.

Sora stared at Kairi with wide, frightened looking eyes. She giggled at his expression of horror as she held her hands together behind her back and blinked her eyes in a flirty way.

"You're kidding me," Riku managed to say from where he sat. He and Sora were sitting a few feet away from each other on the paopu tree with an amused looking Selphie and Kairi in front of them.

"It's true," Selphie said in her cheery voice.

"Please tell me you're just joking," Sora begged Kairi.

She giggled a bit and moved so that her legs were pressed against his and she was looking directly into his eyes, as she shook her head no and said, "Come on Sora."

"No! This is ridiculous!"

"Think of what we could spend all that money on!" Selphie cried out. "All we need is one itty, bitty picture."

"No," Sora and Riku both snapped, glaring daggers at the girls.

"Please Sora," Kairi asked as she crossed her arms in front of her and smiled widely. "Pretty please."

Sora groaned, frustrated at what she was doing to him. He knew automatically that his answer was no. This request was too far out for even him, but saying no to his girlfriend was nearly impossible, especially when she gave him _the look_, which hadn't been brought out yet, luckily for him.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Sora cried out.

"Oh come on," Selphie said. "All you need to do is give Riku one little kiss and let us take a picture of it."

Yes, that was what the conversation was about. Apparently the tabloid was willing to buy a picture of the two heroes for a good chunk of money, but the catch was that they needed to be kissing in it because the fan girls wanted it. Selphie had found out about that and told Kairi. Kairi had automatically said no to the idea at first, but now…

"In case you didn't notice," Sora said while crossing his arms. "I am not gay! I have a girlfriend too so that'd be like cheating."

"But Sora," Kairi said. "Think of what we could do with the money. It's also not really cheating if I tell you to."

"It'd have to be some thing ridiculously good for me to do that," Sora snapped.

"I'm with him," Riku agreed. "I am not kissing another guy."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn," Selphie whined.

Kairi eyed Sora for a moment before leaning over and whispering something in his ear. Sora's eyes widened and his face turned about 50 different shades of red, much to the amusement of both Selphie and Riku.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," she said, with almost a purr to her voice. "I swear it."

Sora stared at her for a moment before shaking his head violently and said, "No…n-no. Besides, I understand Selphie wanting the money, but you Kai?"

"Well," Kairi said. "I'll admit, the money is nice, but I'm thinking that maybe it will get some of these photographers off of your back for awhile. They follow us everywhere when we go on dates."

"No one will see it actually happen but us," Selphie insisted. "And we can say that someone took a picture of Sora kissing Kairi and Riku kissing another girl and saying someone put them together."

"Why can't we do that?" Riku asked quickly.

"Because they want a real picture," Selphie said, as if she was talking to a small child. "And they can tell."

"No," both of the boys snapped together.

Selphie sighed and grabbed Kairi's arm, hauling her closer to whisper something so that the two boys couldn't hear. Kairi grinned a bit and moved close to Sora again, closer than before and said, "I have another proposition."

Riku rolled his eyes and said, "No matter what you sat to him, it won't matter, cause I still say no."

Kairi giggled a bit then said, "You guys give us one itty, bitty tiny peck, just a small one, and I'll kiss Selphie."

Both of the boy's eyebrows shot up and Sora stuttered, "N-no."

"And everything I promised before still stands too."

God Sora hated her at times, because what she was offering was beyond tempting. He shifted a bit uncomfortably and thought it through. It was only one, tiny kiss, just enough to get one elusive picture, but he also knew that it wouldn't stop the photographers from coming at them, it would make things worse because those so called 'fan girls', which had not only started up an 'I Heart Riku Fan Club' and an 'I Heart Sora Fan Club', but an 'I Heart Soku Fan Club'! This would just those weird girls stalk them even more!

But God, Merlin, Zeus, Santa and Kingdom Hearts all knew that he couldn't resit Kairi. They all also knew that no teenage boy could resist the offer their girlfriend made if they got the same offer Kairi gave him.

"What did she promise?" Riku finally asked.

Sora glanced at Kairi for a moment, noticing her smug grin, he then whispered to Riku what she had said.

The silver haired boy's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair, they went that high. He stared at Kairi with wide eyes and said, "You're a Princess of Heart girl! You're suppose to be a pure as they come."

"But I AM pure hearted," Kairi said with a grin. "Doesn't mean everything else needs to be pure."

"You know, if I was getting a deal like that I might say yes," Riku admitted. "But I'm not soo…"

"What if I said yes to it to?" Selphie asked. "You'll break up with your girlfriend in a few days anyway."

Now Riku was staring with wide eyes before blurting out, "Done!"

"What?" Sora cried out. "Undone!"

"Sora," Kairi whined as she sat on his lap, straddingly him onto the tree. "Please? For me?"

Dang it, she brought out _the look_. It was the look that she could use to get him to do anything. She could have begged him to let her cheat and he would have said yes to those big eyes.

"God damnit!"

"That's a yes," Kairi said happily to Selphie. "He always gets mad when he really doesn't want to do something but I get my way."

"Like that shopping trip when you made him buy a completely new wardrobe?"

"Yup," Kairi chirped happily.

She was about to get off of Sora but he gripped her tight and said, "Oh no, you're staying right here during this."

Kairi frowned and said, "But that'll take away from the picture."

"Hey, I don't want the people at school saying that I'm cheating with _Riku_, so you're staying right _here_."

"It'll work," Selphie said after a moment. She turned on the camera in her hand (that seemed to appear out of nowhere) and said, "Riku, you have to move closer to them since Sora can't move at the moment. My camera is really fast, so it'll just be quick."

Sora glared at Selphie heatedly, causing her to giggle before saying, "Pucker up."

Sora and Riku gave each other completely disgusted looks. With a quick flash it was over.

Selphie cheered happily with her capture, and rushed over to Kairi to show her. Kairi glanced at it, and giggled happily. Both ignored Sora and Riku's dramatic gagging.

"Never again," Riku hissed angrily. "So Selph, going to hold up your end of the bargin?"

"What bargin?" Selphie asked innocently. "We said deal, but then Sora said that there was no deal, and no one ever corrected him in the end. We never shook or really agreed on anything."

Riku's face turned an angry shade of red as he said, "You're kidding me!"

"Nope!" Selphie said cheerfully. She let out a small scream and Riku jumped off of the tree and attempted to tackle the camera away from her hands, but it was no use. The hyperactive brunette had started running and was already making her way down the beach, having jumped off of the bridge.

"Get back here with that Tilmitt!" Riku roared as he continued to chase her. He never noticed now him jumping off the tree had caused Sora and Kairi to fall onto the ground, and he didn't care anyways. All he wanted was the picture destroyed.

Sora glanced down at Kairi, who was underneath him and said, "So, Kairi…"

"There was no deal," she replied with a giggle.

"Oh I think there was," Sora said with a grin. "Otherwise you're not getting up."

"You can't keep me here forever."

"Hmmm…maybe not. I'm sure there are some fan girls that would willingly agree to what you didn't."

Her glare was intense and Sora yelped as she flipped them over so that she was sitting on him and said, "Think about it again and I'll cut off some vital body parts. Actually no, I won't. I'll lock you away somewhere, and make sure to tie you down so you can't use your Keyblade."

Sora gulped nervously and said, "Uhh…I love you?"

Kairi giggled happily and moved off of him. She stood up and brushed off her skirt before saying, "Well, since you were a good boy anyways, I guess I can keep my end of the deal too."

"Really?" Sora asked quickly, jumping up and staring at her with wide eyes.

Kairi smiled and started walking away, intending on going to the docks and rowing back over to the main island. "You'll have to come with me to find out."

Sora stared at her before running as quickly as he could to catch up to her.

It was over a week later when Sora and Riku brought the picture up again. Riku hadn't caught up to Selphie that day, in fact, the girl vanished with her camera and only showed up again a few hours later with a smug grin.

The reason they brought it up in the first place was because no tabloid or magazine had even printed the picture yet. Come to think of it, neither of them had even heard of anyone hunting for the picture aside from that one fan club, but they didn't trust tabloids and wanted to see the real thing themselves, which would NEVER happen.

Kairi grinned at Sora as she sat on her computer chair. Selphie was on a chair beside her and Sora and Riku were standing in front of them demanding answers.

"Well you see…" Selphie started, but trailed off.

"There—ug—was no award," Kairi finished with a grin.

"W-What?" Sora stuttered as Riku stared with wide eyes. "T-then _why_?"

Kairi smiled wider as she turned on her computer screen and after typing in a difficult password so that no one else could get to her account, both of the boys gasped in horror at her background. It was the picture!

"See we heard some fan girls whispering about you two," Selphie admitted. "And we…well we became interested in the idea."

"We took the picture for us and us only," Kairi said happily. "Why? Because we both thought it'd be kinda hott, and it was. I guess in a way, you can say we're fan girls too!"

Sora stared with wide eyes before saying, "Let me get this straight. My girlfriend wanted a picture of me kissing my best friend, who is a guy, for her desktop? And she thinks that the thought of me jumping Riku is hott?"

"If you ever did I'd have to use the same threat I did last week," Kairi said seriously. "All we wanted was one picture and that would satisfy us for life."

Sora and Riku glanced at one another before Riku said, "I'm going home. I can't stand to be in the room with all of these slash lovers." With that he left.

Sora, however, still appeared slightly angry as he said, "You lied to me Kai."

"I'm sorry," Kairi replied. "Want me to make it up to you?"

"Yes," Sora answered quickly before glancing uncomfortably at Selphie.

"I'll leave," she said before moving towards the door. She grinned and winked at them before running off after saying, "Oh, and Sora, I already have it ready to be printed, so you're going to be in a long life of servitude unless you want those babies on every telephone pole, mailbox and bulletin board.

"Are you going to let her do that?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

"Not yet, she's waiting for my world," Kairi said with a grin. "And Sora, don't worry, no matter what happens, I'm not only your biggest fan girl, but I'm also the biggest Sokai supporter around."

"…Sokai?"

Kairi laughed as she kissed him deeply. She would have to show him that magazine article later.

VVVVVVVVVV

_**Author's Note**_

Holly: -grins widely- This story was not only inspired by me, but I wrote parts of it too!

Krystal: She's not lying. Then we had to argue about who's profile it would go under, but because mine is more known…

Holly: Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I took over the spots where Krystal was laughing to hard to keep writing!

Krystal: Yeah, I guess. And to think, this only started because we were talking about different shippings and 'fangirls'.

Holly: So we challenge all readers to give us some more themes, maybe only one worders or whatever, and we'll see what we can cook up in a one shot!

Krystal: …I didn't agree to that, but whatever. I'm up to it if there's some good ones. Hope you enjoyed this!

Holly: Peace out!

**_K_**_**rystal Lily Potter**_ & **_Holly Skyla Hart_**


End file.
